halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Video games
The following is a list of video games suitable to play on Halloween. It features games that involve ghosts, monsters, murderers and other games. Some games can be scary or funny or just somehow related to Halloween. They can provide great entertainment to players. Ghosts *''Alan Wake'' *''Amber: Journeys Beyond'' *''Avenging Spirit'' *''Bubble Ghost'' *''Calling'' *''Casper (handheld video game)'' *''Casper (video game)'' *''Casper's Scare School (video game) '' *''Casper: Spirit Dimensions'' *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' *''Clive Barker's Undying'' *''Clock Tower (1995 video game)'' *''Clock Tower (1996 video game)'' *''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' *''Clock Tower III'' *''Cursed Mountain'' *''Dead By Daylight'' (2016) *''Demon's Crest'' (1994) *''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' (2005) *''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' (2006) *''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' (2007) *''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' (2009) *''F.E.A.R. 3'' (2011) *''Gargoyle's Quest'' (1990) *''Gargoyle's Quest II'' (1992) *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (1985) *''Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights'' (2009) *''Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights II'' (2010) *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (1988) * Luigi's Mansion (2001) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) *''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' (2001) *''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' (2003) *''MediEvil'' *''MediEvil 2'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes'' *''Spirits & Spells'' *''Sweet Home'' (1989) *''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (1991) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2005) *The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King (2005) *The 7th Guest'' *''Threads of Fate'' *''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (2006) *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''Zombie Nation'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 4 (2015)'' Monsters *''Alice: Madness Returns'' (2011) *''American McGee's Alice'' (2000) *''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' (1996) *''Castlevania'' (1986) *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' (1987) *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' (1989) *''Super Castlevania IV'' (1991) *''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' (1993) *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (1997) *''Dr. Chaos'' (1988) *''Goosebumps: Escape from HorrorLand'' (1996) *''Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant'' (1998) *''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' (2008) *''Goosebumps: The Game'' (2015) *''Goosebumps: Night of Scares'' (2015) *''Goosebumps Horror Town'' (2017) *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' (1999) *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2'' (2001) *''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' (2002) *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' (2003) *''Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes'' (2009) *''SCP-087-B'' *''SCP – Containment Breach'' (2012) *''Silent Hill'' (1999) *''Silent Hill 2'' (2001) *''Silent Hill 3'' (2003) *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' (2004) *''Silent Hill: Origins'' (2007) *''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' (2008) *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' (2009)—a retelling of Silent Hill 1 *''Silent Hill: Downpour'' (2012) *''Silent Hill HD Collection'' (2012) *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' (2012) *''Spirits & Spells'' (2002) *''Tattletail'' (2016) *''The Adventures of Dr. Franken'' (1992 / 1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' (2005) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King (2005) *Threads of Fate'' (1999 / 2000) *''Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen'' (2007 / 2013) *Ao Oni (2008) *SCP Containment Breach (2012) Witches *''Minecraft'' *''Spirits & Spells'' *''Threads of Fate'' Aliens *''Alien: Isolation'' *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' *''Area 51'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space Ignition'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''The Thing'' *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' Monstrous animals *''Fallout'' (1997) *''Fallout 2'' (1998) *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' (2001) *''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' (2004) *''Fallout 3'' (2008) *''Fallout Online'' (canceled) *''Fallout: New Vegas'' (2010) *''Fallout 4'' (TBA) Zombies *''7 Days To Die'' *''Area 51'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Zombies'' *''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies'' *''Corpse Killer'' *''DayZ'' *''Dead Island'' *''Dead Island: Riptide'' *''Dead Rising'' *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record'' *''Dead Rising 3'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space Ignition'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Left 4 Dead'' *''Left 4 Dead 2'' *''Left 4 Dead 3'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *''MediEvil'' *''MediEvil 2'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *''Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes'' *''Minecraft'' *''Nightmare Creatures'' *''Plants vs. Zombies'' *''Postal 2: Apocalypse Weekend'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Shellshock 2: Blood Trails'' *''Siren'' *''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without A Pulse'' *''Sweet Home'' *''The House of the Dead'' *''The House of the Dead 2'' *''The House of the Dead III'' *''The House of the Dead 4'' *''The Last of Us'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 1'' *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' *''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''Zombie Nation'' *''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' *''ZombiU'' Other games *''Angry Birds Seasons: Ham'o'ween'' *''Angry Birds Seasons: Haunted Hogs'' *''Angry Birds Seasons: Trick or Treat'' *''Halloween Mysteries'' (2016) * Category:Activities